One Moment
by xxBatgirl97xx
Summary: Jamie Scott just wanted to go to school and make his parents proud but when a blast from the past comes back his whole world changes...
1. New Year

Jamie's POV

All it takes is that one single moment to question everything you've ever done in your life. It makes you question your decisions, your friends and even your lovers.

My names is James Lucas Scott and I wouldn't change any of those moments for anything but I can question my future. And my future is on the verge of life and death and it is the one decision I have no control over.

*6 Years Earlier*

"Hey Mom are you substituting today?" Jamie walked into the kitchen to see his mother, Haley James Scott, sitting at the counter talking with his younger sister Lydia.

"Yes I am Jimmy-Jam, Are you okay with that?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" I never understood why my mom thought I would be embarrassed of her when she subs. She's an amazing mother and she's my mother I wouldn't trade her or my family for anything. She seems to always think her coming to school will embarrass me with my friends but they all think she's cool so there's never a worry.

"I don't know I just like to ask?"

"Ask what?" I hear from behind me and turn around to see Nathan Scott, my father, walk into the room and go immediately to my mother and kiss her forehead. It amazes me that after all their struggles they still love each other like they did when they were 16.

"If Jamie is okay with me subbing at school today?" my father just gives her his confused look and then picks up Lydia taking her to go get ready for school. She giggles when he does and I hear her say 'I love you daddy' and give him a big hug.

I turn back to my mother to see her packing up everything she will need for today and instead of answering her earlier question I go up to her and give her a big hug.

"I L.O.V.E you mom never doubt that and never worry about me. My friends think your cool and they know not to mess with my mom." I pull away from the hug and see her almost on the brink of tears.

"Aw Mom why do you always cry when we say nice stuff to you?" She just laughs at me and then smiles.

"Because I'm happy that even in your teenage years you love me and don't give me grief like most teenagers. And I L.O.V.E you too smartass now let's get going so you're not late." With that my mom and I rush out the house to her SUV and begin our ride to school.

"So are you all packed up for our trip to Charlotte?" I smile remembering a week ago when my dad surprised us saying her got my mom, him and I tickets to see the Bobcats.

"Yes, did you find a babysitter yet?" We didn't want to bring Lydia with because my parents wanted to enjoy some time by themselves and with me. Lydia gets bored watching Basketball easily so very rarely do they like to bring her along.

"Not yet I'm still looking for someone I can trust and Brook and Peyton are so busy I don't want to ask them unless I have to."

"You know Aunt Brooke loves Lydia she would watch her in a heartbeat." My mom just laughs at that.

"That is true but Davis and Jude have been handfuls lately and causing Brook and Julian a lot of grief so I don't want to add more to her plate. Plus I would like to have a babysitter that we can have around more often so you don't have to keep watching Lydia."

"Mom I love Lydia and I don't mind watching her when you or dad go out, plus my friends love her especially Stryker. He doesn't like to admit it but Lydia has him wrapped around her little finger." My mom laughs at that and before she can respond we see a 69 dodge charger blasting loud music pull into the school lot.

"Wow that's a first. I know the teenagers here are trouble but no one drives a car like that or listens to that music around here."

"Must be someone new" was all I responded because I watch as the car pulled into the parking lot and out walks the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She definitely is not from Tree Hill.

"Wow she's pretty" I heard my mom comment and all I could respond with was a grunting noise. I feel my mom park the car and it breaks me out of my daze.

"Alright Jamie your dad will pick you up after school I'm only here till lunch then I'm leaving and going to the café."

"Alright mom I'll see ya later" I quickly close the door and then rush into the school hoping to find the girl from outside. I scan the hallway but can't seem to find her and then I quickly turn around to be met with a 'Hi Jamie"

"Jesus don't scare me"

Haley's POV

I can't believe my son is already a sophomore in high school. It feels like just yesterday it was me and Lucas walking through those doors and now I get to see my son do it. I'm just glad Jamie acts nothing like his dad, accept for playing basketball, because I Don't think I could take him acting how Nathan used to.

Pulling myself from my thoughts I notice that Jamie practically bolted from my car probably to look for that girl we saw. I don't think I have ever seen her before so she must be new here but, something about her does seem familiar.

Before I get to much in thought again I grab my bag with school stuff and head towards the front door.

"Hi I'm Haley James Scott and I here to sub today" I tell the secretary. Before she can hand me any information I hear someone call my name from behind me.

"HALEY!" I turn around and see my best friend Peyton coming down the hallway.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask pulling her into a hug.

"One of the art teachers asked me in today to talk with some students about art stuff"

"That's cool well I have to go I'm subbing today." I pull away from Peyton waving goodbye then the secretary tells me which class I'm teaching and what number.

I look at the note and head towards sophomore English but double take and realize it's an AP style class. 'Huh never taught higher English before this should be interesting.'

This is just a try at a new story if anyone would like to be my beta for it or has any suggestions for the story feel free to message me about them.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW and I will try hard to stick to how the characters are in the show and the only characters I own will be my own.


	2. Mikaila's Introduction

Mikaila's POV

*7 years earlier*

'Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Grandma, Tree Hill is my home and I need to go home away from all this sadness. I can't keep living my life like this." I give my grandmother a small smile but I can see the tears that are on the brim of her eyes. Instantly I pull her into a hug and tell her everything is going to be okay.

"I know the only reason I'm letting you go is because you are so much more mature for your age then you should have to be. Just go and make me proud."

"I will grandma and I will come back to visit don't worry about that." I pull away from our hug and grab the last of my boxes heading to the car where my friend April is waiting.

After placing the box in the little trailer I close it up and wave goodbye to my grandma and head into the car.

"It will be okay Mik we'll be back to see her and check up on her" April says from the front seat. Instead of answering her I lean my head against the window and think about how this day came about in the first place.

*months earlier*

"Alright guys we will be back by midnight and we are dropping your sister off by the babysitters." My beautiful mother says.

"K Mom, thank you for letting us have this sleepover while you guys are out." I go over to my mother and pull her into a tight hug not knowing it was the last time I would see her.

"Yea thanks Mrs. Frost, and I will make sure we have the place clean before you get back" April states.

"Oh don't worry about it you guys just have fun and clean up tomorrow" with that she heads out the door and April and I follow to wave goodbye to our parents. They were going on a date night somewhere and were letting April and I have one final sleepover before school started.

2 hours later

"Dammit April how come you always beat me at this"

"Because I have older boy cousins who taught me everything they know about video games"

"Well damn them for teaching you how to beat me" I throw my controller on the ground and get up to get some more soda.

"Want anything?"

"No I got my candy so I'm good"

"Ha ha alright but I'm not getting up again to get you anything" I leave the living room and head into the kitchen when I hear the phone ring.

"Hey April can you answer that it might be our parents checking in" I hear her say a quick sure and not even 10 seconds later I hear a loud thud. I quickly drop my soda and rush to the living room to see April on the ground crying.

"What happened" I pull her into a tight hug and wait for her to calm down and tell me

"They're dead."

*back to the car*

Those words will forever haunt me and I'm sure that they haunt April to. Our parents were in a car accident. A drunk truck driver was heading in their lane and before anyone could react the truck hit our parent's car and flipped them over. They all died instantly and we later learned that my sister was also in the car and she died in the hospital a couple hours later.

From that day my Grandmother had taken us in and we were depressed for months until one day I realized that we couldn't keep living like this and I told April I wanted to emancipate myself and move back to my old home town Tree Hill. She agreed saying that we needed to leave the sadness behind and begin our new lives somewhere else and Tree Hill sounded like the perfect place.

"Hey we are going to stop soon do you need anything?" Aprils aunt asked.

"No thank you and thank you again for driving us" she gave me a small smile.

"It's not a problem and I have looked into the town and it's the perfect place for you guys to live" She returned looking back at the road and headed into a gas station parking lot. Aprils aunt exits the car and inside leaving April and myself alone.

"How are you doing with all this?" I ask April.

"Fine. I mean it's not easy but at the end of the day I know that we made the right decision" She goes back to leaning her head against her seat and then I here light snores coming from her.

I just hope that she's right about our decision.

*arriving in Tree Hill*

"Hey guys we're here" I slowly wake up and stretch and look out the window at my old home town.

"Wow still the same old Tree Hill that I remember"

"Its beautiful I'm glad you picked here for us to live" April says.

Looking back out the window I notice that we are passing Karen's Café and notice that it looks different inside.

'I wonder if she's still running the place'

Aprils aunt drives a little farther and I can see out apartment building just up ahead. It's a nice apartment with two bedrooms and a place that with a little money we can easily afford.

Pulling up into the parking lot I notice some people lounging outside of their own places looking at us curiously.

'I hope no one remembers when I used to live here.'

"Alright girls let's get you all unpacked because I have a long drive back home.

4 hours later

"Now this is someplace I can call home!" I just laugh at Aprils enthusiasm.

"Yay yay but for now we still have a lot to unpack and your aunt needs to get going so go say goodbye" April leaves our living room to head back outside to see her aunt off will I grab some more boxes to bring into my room. I slowly place the boxes down and sit on my bed thinking about how much my life has changed in such a short time and now being here I hope it gets better.

REVIEW Please and Thank You and I should be updating soon!


	3. Year Later & High School

*year later (after they move in) *

April's POV

"I can't believe we have been here for a year and are just now going to school" with that I hear Mikaila laughing at my statement.

"Ya but that's because we have been doing school online until we felt completely settled in. And even that hasn't stopped you from trying to go out and meet some boys." I laugh at her statement knowing its true.

"Yay well I need to socialize. I'm a social butterfly and need to talk to other people that aren't you."

"Well I'm not at all offended by that statement"

"Oh you know what I mean. I like having a lot of friends and I can't wait to make some"

"Well you have fun with that. All I plan on doing is acing school and staying under the radar" I scrunch up my nose in disgust because I hate that she tries to hide from people. She's such a great person and she needs to let people see that.

"Nope you are not doing that here. I already told you I have the perfect plan for us to socialize with other people." Little does she know that plan involves her trying out for the cheerleading team with me.

"I already told you I am not going to high school parties with you and hanging out with drunk stupid jocks!"

"But that's the best part of high school!" I turn around and am about to head into her room and yell when I see her already walking out.

"No it is not and this discussion is over we have school" She quickly walks past me and heads straight out the door without another word.

'Oh she is going to be a joy today' I quickly grab my backpack and run out the door before she comes back in to yell at me.

Mikaila's POV

'I cannot believe we haven't even started high school and she's already trying to get me to go to parties' I frustratingly hit my hand against my steering wheel but then apologize to my car.

"Sorry car"

"Please tell me you are not talking to your car again" April states when she enters the car.

"Yes this car is important to me and I hit her so I apologized" My car is a classic 69' charger and was given to me after my parents passed away. My dad and I were working to rebuild it and when he passed I decided to rebuild it myself. It took a lot of time and money but I eventually got it finished.

"Well don't do that in front of people it's weird"

"Whatever" so just to piss her off I turn on some Motley Crue and turn the volume way up.

"OW WHAT THE HELL?!" rather than answer her I just laugh and start driving to school.

The drive takes less than ten minutes and after we pull into the parking lot I see a bunch of people staring at us.

"What are they staring at" Aprils asks.

"Tree Hill isn't exactly known for having chicks drive around in muscle cars blasting 80's hairbands" I grab my bag from my car and meet April at the front so we can enter the school together.

We head towards the office so we can pick up our schedules and when we walk over I notice a familiar face I haven't seen in years.

'Please don't let them recognize me' but before I have time to worry someone calls to them.

"Haley" As soon as the person distracts her I grab my schedule quickly and head in the other direction pulling April along with me.

"Would you slow down before you pull my arm from my socket" I instantly let go and look over my schedule and map to figure out where to go.

"What were you running from? I have never seen you act like that before."

"That was just someone I used to know." Before she can ask anymore questions I turn to start walking towards my first class.

'Oh great gym first. Yay for me'

*skip to fourth period*

'Omg this day is taking so long' I thought and then I look down to see what my next class is and notice it's AP English.

Walking into class I notice there is one empty seat in the back and decide to take it so that no one pays any attention to me. I begin grabbing out my notebook for my class and then hear the teacher speak.

"Alright class I will be subbing for you today and my name is Haley James Scott. So you can call me either Mrs. Scott or Miss Haley" All I can do is stare in shock at my teacher and hope to god that she doesn't recognize me at all.

"So I will begin roll call and all I want to hear is the person I call say here." She begins giving roll call and when she gets closer to my name I start to get real nervous.

"Mikaila Frost"

"Here" after I answer I notice her give a slight pause and look up at me and then she goes back to checking roll call.

'This cannot be good'

The rest of class goes pretty well and Mrs. Scott is a really good teacher so I don't understand why she isn't a full time teacher. She's still as pretty as I remember and I still look up to her as my role model whether she remembers me or not.

Feeling brave I decide to go up to her and talk with her as soon as everyone else leaves.

"Mrs. Scott I'm new here and was wondering if this school has tutoring by any chance?"

"Actually we do. May I ask what you need it for?"

"Well I just moved here and I would like to get caught up on what I missed. I used to be home schooled before I came here." She smiles at me and then grabs a paper from her desk.

"I know I'm only the sub but I used to teach here. This paper has my personal contact info if the person tutoring you can't catch you up on time." I take the paper from her then give her a friendly smile.

"Oh my god thank you so much. I really needed this and it's nice to have someone there that can help me out." I was so happy she was helping me because when most people see a girl with black hair, a lip piercing and dressed in black they think I'm trouble.

"This means a lot that your helping me"

"Anytime" she then turns back to her papers and I get that as my cue to leave so I begin backing out of the classroom. But I remember another question that I had and turn back to her.

"Mrs. Scott I don't mean to bother you anymore but do you know any places hiring or someone possibly looking for a babysitter?"

"Actually I personally could use a babysitter and if you are looking for a job I run Karen's Café. We are currently in need of some new servers."

"Oh Mrs. Scott that's too much I don't want to take away a job from someone here that's looking." She just laughs at my statement.

"Trust me when I say that these kids are lazy and expect their parents to pay for everything. And as for the babysitting are you free to meet with me and my husband tonight to talk it over?"

"Yes, anytime your call" I'm so excited that she is giving me the chance to get a job and maybe once she sees the good person that I am she might remember me. I was scared at first of her remembering me but then realize it might be a good thing.

"How does six sound?"

"Perfect and again thank you so much. Most people think I'm trouble but I'm just a kid trying to find my way. Thank you for taking a chance."

"You seem like a good kid and I'm a pretty good judge of character." She quickly pulls out a card and writes something down.

"Here's my address and the cafes address stop by at six and we will talk then" I slowly grab the card from her and start to leave but before I do I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Hey mom ready for lunch?" I turn around and see a very attractive guy standing in the doorway and then realize the boy is none other than James Lucas Scott, my childhood best friend.

"Sure am Jimmy-Jam" she grabs her things and walks over to her son pulling him into a side hug. I watch them start to leave and then Haley turns back to me.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I would love to."


End file.
